1. Field
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disease associated with demyelination, a method of accelerating remyelination of neuron cells in a mammal, including humans, by using the pharmaceutical composition, and a method of treating a disease associated with demyelination of neuron cells in a mammal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demyelinating disease is a disease of the nervous system in which the myelin sheath of neurons is damaged. This damage impairs the conduction of signals in the affected nerves. In turn, the reduction in conduction causes deficiency in sensation, movement, cognition, or other functions depending on which nerves are affected. The demyelinating disease may include diseases affecting the central nervous system and peripheral nervous system. Demyelinating diseases of the peripheral nervous system include Guillain-Barre Syndrome and Charcot Marie Tooth (CMT) diseases. Demyelinating diseases of the central nervous system include multiple sclerosis. To date, ascorbic acid is a known effective treatment of peripheral neuropathy. However, there is a demand for alternative methods of treating these disorders.